Through Glass Walls
by AegisBearing
Summary: This is a bit like a redux of the romance scene between Samara and Shepard. Female!Shepard/Samara pairing.


Disclaimer: Yes, I absolutely own Mass Effect 2. I bought it from the BioWare company on my student's salary.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is based on the ME2 plot series if you try to romance Samara. There is not real romance as she is a Justicar and true to her word she'll always reject you, but if you continue to talk to her and be kind to her, you can get something pretty close to it. Even if she still ends up rejecting you. _

Hey, it's just fanfiction, I'm entitled some artistic license. ^_^  
Oh, and if reading stories about female on mono-gendered pseudo female bothers you, then stop reading at this point.

_I took quite a few lines from my other story "Samara Before the Final Battle", so the end and beginning should look a little familiar if you've read it. I felt that the piece with Samara was a little lacking and wanted to add more to it._

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Walls of Glass**

"I thought we could chat a bit."

"I would like that," the Justicar replied as Shepard stepped into the room, the door finally allowed to hiss slowly shut behind her.

Shepard watched as Samara walked to face the window and allowed a complacent silence to fill the room before joining Samara distantly gazing out the windows.

"You have been a good friend to me," finally stated, her rich tone subdued by her contemplative mood, as she turned to face Shepard.

Eventually, slowly, both hands, reached out; tentative, open and grasped Samara's without her pulling back.

"Samara," Shepard hesitated, uncertain where to take the conversation. "That means a lot to me."

"If we both still live when this is done, you may call upon me for aid, at any time."

Shepard's eyes were cast down in though, the comment left a brief but very painful reminder that they were not expected to live past this mission, and even if they did Samara would leave afterwards.

"… and I will come for you Shepard." Samara reached up, caressed Shepard's cheek for a moment. Shepard brought her own hand up and placed it on Samara's, gently tracing the contours of her hand.

"Samara… I… I wish…" Shepard abruptly she fell silent, turned away, gathering her thoughts, noticing how the fabric of the Justicar's uniform clung to her breasts and the curve of her thighs. Shepard and Samara broke apart to turn to face the window gazing at the eternity of stars.

Neither Shepard nor Samara moved for what felt like an eternity, allowing a complacent silence to fill the room with unspoken words and unbidden promises.

"Samara," Shepard broke the silence with her name reverently, almost desperately, as if to fill the silence with something, anything. Shepard moved behind Samara and slid her arms around her waist caressing and gently tracing her curves, resting her chin on the nook where Samara's head and shoulders met.

"I would not have dreamed that one so young could touch me." Samara's face expressed one of longing and uncertainty.

Shepard knew how strongly Samara held to her image as an Asari Justicar. She had heard Samara describe how she deliberately held herself apart from the world as if she was forever protected by a wall of glass. She watched quietly as the somewhat severe set of Samara's mouth and face relaxed little by little as she kept up the soothing motion of gently tracing the contours that made Samara's frame.

"You don't have to go once this is over. We can make this work." Shepard whispered into Samara's ear, nuzzling her neck.

"One day… perhaps. But I do not think of leaving your side just yet."

Samara shifted under her and Shepard inadvertently cupped one of her breasts. Shepard gasped and would have withdrawn immediately but Samara's hand rested upon hers holding it in place, her gaze burning fiercely.

"I wish that this world had a place for you by my side in every way, but it does not. I cannot… I cannot risk my self-control. Not even for you."

"I understand," Shepard said softly. "Just to be at your side is enough, if this is all that can be, if there must always be this glass wall of yours between us, then this is enough. I will love for the both of us."

"Kiss me, Shepard. Let me break through this glass wall of mine for just one moment. Let me love as I would, and not as I should." Samara said softly.

Shepard cupped her hand behind Samara's skull, running her fingers along her crest as they drew closer to one another. Samara's lips were thin and cool. Samara's hand was on her cheek, her lips parted slightly her tongue tracing the line of Shepard's lower lip, teasing it for a moment as they deepened the kiss. This was like nothing Shepard had experienced before and her heart wept to think that she might never have it again.

A minute, an hour, a lifetime later and it was done. A moment in time perhaps never to be repeated. But it had happened. They would have it forever to treasure in their memories.

Neither the Spectre or Justicar moved away, but content to feel each theirs arms around each other. Regretfully Samara her body away, but kept her head precariously close to Shepard's and whispered, "In another time… another life."

Shepard nodded her head in understanding and drew away from Samara. Samara reached out before all contact was lost to caress Shepard's face with her hand as they gazed intensely at each other.

"I can promise you so little…." Samara drew away completely, and Shepard could do nothing but gaze longingly as the doors hissed closed to Samara's retreating form.

FINI

* * *

_A/N: I'm thinking of a sequel to this little one-shot, but it's very much a rough in the works. But we'll see what happens to it, ne? Maybe my muse will smack me upside the head, not too sure, we'll see. _


End file.
